


I saw you there

by wrabbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy stumbles across a photograph of Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw you there

"Doctor?" Amy shot an annoyed glance behind her as she fiddled with the TARDIS interface. It had been wired to an Earth computer mouse and she moved the cursor around aimlessly, clicking on what looked promising with a giant pixellated arrow.

"User manual! User manual!" the Doctor answered impatiently. She didn't know if that was supposed to be for her or himself. She huffed impatiently, anxiety on a feedback loop with the Doctor's impatience and the unfamiliar interface, and glowered at the TARDIS screen. She gave up and double clicked on what looked like a promising file name among the constantly changing options. The Gallifreyan script and equally circular file systems - she assumed she was in some kind of file system - melded into fuzzy gray, and a photograph blew up on the screen.

It took a long moment for Amy to identify what it was, afraid for a moment she'd done something she shouldn't have, but then the perspective of the photo cleared in her mind and it looked like any other snapshot. It had been taken on a grey day on Earth, as far as she could tell, along a steel railing over a cement staircase leading down from the street side, perhaps in London. A blonde girl in a blue hoodie, pink scarf and jeans was just turning to face the camera, one hand trailing along the rusted-out rail. She was some ways ahead of the person with the camera, and her eyes were hollow, as though she were looking back at a stranger, but she was looking straight at them. Her gaze seemed to transcend the screen at the height of Amy's own eyes, and acknowledge her looking as if from a distance.

Amy turned her head slightly to call back, unconsciously unwilling to look away. She opened her mouth to say the Doctor's name, but then he was right there, hesitating in recognition and unhappiness.

"So," Amy said, trying for flippancy when the Doctor gave her an openly guarded look,"Who was she?"

"No one." The Doctor pushed her gently out of the way with his body as he moved himself in front of the console. He took the mouse, wielding it inexpertly until the photo disappeared and that piercing gaze was drawn back into its hiding place. An moment later, a large text file in some alien language opened up. "There," he said. "User manual."

Amy ignored it, watching the Doctor as he returned to the jumbles of stuff he had been working on underneath. "What happened to her?" she asked, dropping her head down over the edge so she could look at him.

The Doctor glanced up at her and fiddled with coils in his hands. "She was lost," he said, but added, "She's fine, really. Don't worry about it."

Amy forced a smile for him before drawing away. She wandered back to the screen, and jiggled the mouse, her mind's sight still reaching for the woman in the photograph.

"Go ahead and read me section two, paragraph forty eight, Amy," the Doctor called.

Amy sighed and began to scroll. "What?" she yelled.

"Crossy Square, eight!"

Amy held down the crossed out square key and the eight on the keyboard. The screen refreshed, this time in roman letters although the text was still unreadable. "Oh," she said. "Okay!" she called.

"Read it out loud," the Doctor said. "Pretend it's French. No," he paused. "Romanian."


End file.
